ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark 43
|B2 = }} |image = Mark43.png |based = Extremis Armor |appearances = Avengers: Age of Ultron Spider-Man: Far From Home (graffiti) |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Avengers Tower |markno = Mark XLIII |codename = None |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Autonomous Prehensile Propulsion Suit Upgrade |armorcolor = Dark Red With Light Gold Plates |height = 6'5" |status = Active |color = Green |power = New Element Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark II) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Missiles (2) Shoulder-Mounted Guns (Can fire missiles or bullets) |composition = Gold-Titanium Alloy |capabilities = Prehensility Durability Super-Strength |specialfeats = Prehensile Technology Sentry Mode Infrared Scanners Advanced Donning System |predecessor = Mark XLII |successor = Mark XLV |preceded = Mark XLII |followed = Mark XLIV - Hulkbuster |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- }} The Mark XLIII (Mark 43) is the forty-third Iron Man Armor created by Tony Stark and is the almost perfected version of the Mark XLII. The armor was created sometime before Age of Ultron, and has been used by Tony in various battles and missions. The armor was featured in Avengers: Age of Ultron, along with the Mark XLIV, Mark XLV and the Iron Legion Armor Drones. Armor Data Armor Design The armor has thicker plating compared to its predecessor, Mark XLII. The Mark XLIII armor features three colors: dark red, silver and gold. The colors are painted on the plates of the armor and each have specific areas and designations on the armors' pieces. The Mark XLIII's color design is mostly inverted from that of its predecessor, featuring more red plates than gold and the red having a slightly darker hue. Features Much like the Mark XLII, the MK XLIII has an autonomous prehensile function. A new feature that this armor has is Sentry Mode, which allows the armor to guard Tony while he is near it. Another feature is Infrared Scan, that allows Stark to see through walls. The Mark XLIII also has thrusters equipped on its back. Systems * Donning System: '''The Mark XLIII, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to build itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically build itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. * '''J.A.R.V.I.S OS / AI: JARVIS is integrated into the armor to assist Stark when using the armor. J.A.R.V.I.S also manages the suit's condition and systems during use. Later on in the movie (Age of Ultron) Tony Stark switches his A.I. to F.R.I.D.A.Y since J.A.R.V.I.S's operational matrix had been re-configured to be integrated into The Vision. Armor Composition The Mark XLIII is composed of a Gold-Titanium alloy. Capabilities * Super-Strength: The armor is a capable of tremendous strength, which enhances the power of it's users combat skills, and is capable of lifting heavy objects. * Super-Durability: Like all Iron Man Armors, the Mark XLIII is highly durable. It is completely bullet-proof and is capable of withstanding powerful blasts, strikes and blows from enemies. * Flight: With its propulsion system and flight stabilizers, the Mark XLIII is capable of flight just like all other Iron Man Armors. 'Special' * Prehensility: Based on the same technology of the Mark XLII, the Mark XLIII's prehensile tech is the perfected version of the former. Like it's predecessor, the armor's pieces can attach itself to Stark through his command and completely attach onto him until the full Mark XLIII is formed. Weapons * Repulsors: The Mark XLIII is equipped with the latest version of the Iron Man Repulsor weapons. The repulsors have an instantaneous firing speed, and are powerful to knock out and even kill. * Unibeam: The armor features a powerful Unibeam, just like the rest of the Iron Man Armors. * Missiles: The new iron man suit comes equipped with missiles capable of penetrating fortified structures. They also prove to be very effective against Ultron's pre-Vibranium body during their fight in Sokovia. * Shoulder-Mounted Guns: The Mark XLIII is also equipped with shoulder mounted guns. These guns can fire 12 mini missiles, or non-lethal projectiles. They were used during the Duel of Wakanda, when Iron Man fired two of the mini missiles at Ultron, severely damaging his flight systems. = History Before the Age of Ultron 'Creation' Sometime after the Battle of Norco, Tony wanted to perfect the prototype version of his late Mark XLII armor. So he presumably took the former suit's blueprints and began working on a new design for the 42's successor. Over time, the armor was built and eventually finished. Based on it's predecessor, the armor was very similar in appearance to 42, with slight changes in a few armors, and the brand new color scheme; featuring dark red as the predominant color with golden plates. Avengers: Age of Ultron 'Raiding the HYDRA Base' Tony used the Mark XLIII in their mission to raid HYDRA's Base located in Sokovia, together with the Avengers. When the team arrived, a battle ensued between both sides as Baron Strucker pushed his HYDRA's forces against the Avengers. During the raid Tony took out countless HYDRA forces with the Mark XLIII, firing it's Repulsors against them and using hand-to-hand combat, punching and throwing soldiers around for the other Avengers to take care of. Tony infiltrated the base and used the prehensile propulsion technology to summon a gauntlet so that he could collect the sceptre. 'Wakanda and Duel Against Ultron' After Tony Stark realizing Ultron's plan, without haste, he travelled to Salvage Yard in Wakanda, Africa along with the Avengers. in a ship, containing supplies of vibranium supplied by Ulysses Klaw, Iron Man had his first confrontation of Ultron Prime, he asked what was the vibranium Ultron wants for, yet Ultron took this chance "to explain his evil plan". A fight emerges, yet taken outside the ship where they met, and continued their battle in the sky, while the remaining Avengers except Hulk try to defeat their new foes (turned allies), Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Eventually, the remaining Avengers were overpowered by the twins, except Hawkeye who was the only one not taken down. Iron Man, unaware of the defeated Avengers, had finally taken down Ultron on a seashore, aiming his signature tank missile at him. However, Ultron states to Tony that "he might have check on Doctor Banner", realizing that the Scarlet Witch had made the Hulk go on a rampage. Iron Man, furious at Ultron, shot his tank missile at him and flew away as Ultron explodes. 'Transforming Into the Mark XLIV' When the Hulk went on a rampage, Tony called in Veronica, which was launched from a satellite in orbit and sent towards South Africa. The pod activated, and armor pieces detached and flew towards the Mark XLIII. The Mark XLIII underwent its transformation into the Mark XLIV in mid-air as the armor add-ons attached themeselves on the base armor. When the transformation was complete, the Mark XLIII now within the Mark XLIV arrived to confront the Hulk who just escaped not moments ago from a specialized Hulk Cage, which also came from Veronica. From then on the Mark XLIII continued action within the Mark XLIV armor until the end of the chaotic battle. Other Media Lego Marvel Avengers The Mark XLIII '''is a playable armor in the game. The armor's first appearance is when Tony and the other Avengers fights off against H.Y.D.R.A from a quest to get Loki's Scepter, like the movie did. (I swear the Mark XLIII was not in Lego Marvel Superheroes, before the movie came out) Notes * The Mark XLIII is the forty-third armor to be created by Tony Stark. ** It is the 2nd armor after the Mark XLII to be created after the '''Iron Legion. * The Mark XLIII is the successor to the Mark XLII, and is the perfected version of the former armor. * The Mark XLIII appeared in Avengers: Age of Ultron, along with the Mark XLIV, Mark XLV, and the Iron Legion Armor Drones. Trivia * It was initially thought that there would be no Mark XLIII after the film Iron Man 3, but after much speculation and argument over the media, Marvel finally confirmed that the next armor would be the Mark XLIII. Denying all claims that there would be no more armors or that the Mark XLIII would not be created whatsoever. * The armors color scheme is based off on that of the Mark XLII's design. Instead the armor features more red than gold and some golden areas from the Mark XLII are now colored dark red. Gallery Photo(991).png| Iron-Man-AOU-Render.png| Photo(1074).png| Photo(1073).png| Photo(900).jpg Mark_43_in_Avengers_2.png Photo(930).png Photo(885).JPG Screen Shot 2015-03-06 at 12.40.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-06 at 12.41.08 PM.png Extended_AoU2_-_8.png References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Armors